El espectro del hospital
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: Duo se rompió el tobillo, teniendo que quedarse en el hospital mas conocido por sus rumores a cerca de un fantasma acechando por las noches. Oneshot. [HeeroxDuo]


_Oneshot que participa en la novena convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de Facebook)_

 **El espectro del hospital.**

Suspiró pesadamente. Tenía la pierna enyesada y una picazón enorme en su la misma, debajo de las capas de yeso. Y la razón: la última misión en la oficina de preventivos había sido nada más y nada menos que una falsa alarma de bomba. O al menos eso pensaron todos. Después de un rato de aparente calma aplicando el protocolo necesario para tales sucesos, el verdadero dispositivo explosivo escondido por ahí en las cercanías del edificio se activó.

Si él o Heero hubieran estado al mando desde el principio, el susodicho aparato no habría detonado.

━¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es cosa de novatos, Hee!.━

El castaño de cabello corto suspiró pesadamente. Duo había estado quejándose de aquello desde hacía ya dos o tres horas desde que llegó al hospital, aunque comprendía su molestia.

Como ellos llegaron a última hora al lugar de los hechos por estar atendiendo a otro llamado, la pequeña explosión los tomó desprevenidos. Mientras Heero hablaba con los agentes encargados, Maxwell se había movilizado en busca de inspeccionar el área, quedando a escasos metros del detonante oculto.  
Por fortuna, la explosión no fue de grandes dimensiones, solo lo suficiente para causar un ruido ensordecedor y aflojar los cimientos de un muro no muy alto alrededor de aquél terreno.

━Siempre habrá alborotadores con tiempo libre.━ Acotó Heero, mientras terminaba de pelar una manzana para Duo, quien estaba tan ocupado manifestando su molestia que ni siquiera había desayunado bien, según los reportes de la enfermera de turno.

━Aún en tiempos de paz, no falta algún idiota por ahí haciéndonos perder el tiempo. .. ¡Se lesionaron oficiales por esta...jugarreta inútil Heero!━

Y el recién nombrado suspiró profundo una vez mas. No tenía idea de como tranquilizar al castaño de largos cabellos cuando se ponía en ese plan imposible. En todo caso, era realmente irónico que aquella lesión fuera en tiempos de paz, cuando anteriormente, en la guerra saliera bastante bien librado.

—Si no te tranquilizas, el fantasma del hospital vendrá a visitarte a media noche.—

Había muchos rumores ya bien conocidos por la población de que aquél hospital presentaba fenómenos paranormales a media noche, así que no era de extrañar que Duo también hubiera escuchado algo al respecto. Terminó de pelar la manzana y cortarla en trozos perfectamente alineados, entregándola al muchacho en un pequeño plato.

No hubo respuesta. Volteo a mirar el rostro del castaño, quien había palidecido ante sus palabras. Duo no era un sujeto que se dejara amedrentar por amenazas, por la crueldad extrema del ser humano, o la violencia de los mismos, pero el tema de lo sobrenatural...sí que le dejaba cuando menos inquieto.

—Vamos Hee... ¿Qué te hace pensar que te creeré semejante disparate?—  
—Nunca miento. —

Y el trenzado abrió de más los ojos, apretando el plato de manzanas con fuerza al sentir que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Era ridículo, ya era mayorcito para esas reacciones, pero no podía evitarlo. El solo pensar en estar solo y desamparado esa noche en el hospital, y para colmo con un yeso a cuestas, le producía un desajuste de nervios bastante curioso.

—No puede ser...no me quedaré aquí a pasar la noche, estoy en perfectas condiciones… ¡Peores accidentes he tenido en mi vida! —

—El doctor dijo que debe mantenerte en observación. —

Y enseguida, un suspiro profundo, pero ahora de parte de Duo.

—Nunca creí decir esto pero….ojalá pudiera reparar mis huesos manualmente como haces tú—... Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo ahora náuseas por el recuerdo de Heero siendo Heero y haciendo lo imposible.

Yuy respondió negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Pronto terminaría la hora de visita y debía abandonar al muchacho. Se acercó a él, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas, perdiéndose un momento en ese azul profundo que tanto le gustaba.  
Duo no esperó aquello, pero enseguida se acostumbró a la caricia y suspiró, entrecerrando los ojitos por tal cercanía, al final cerrando los párpados muy suavemente adivinando lo que ocurriría a continuación. Sus labios se juntaron con delicia, fundiéndose en un ritmo cálido y húmedo, tan rítmico y adictivo que sería difícil separarse. Después, Heero acarició los labios de Duo con los propios, entregándose a esa deliciosa sensación tan suave y tersa que le encantaba explorar junto a su precioso trenzado.

—Hee…no me dejes aquí solo. —

Heero solo lo miró contemplativo, dejando una de las manos en su hombro como apoyo.

—Vendré mañana por la mañana a primera hora, lo prometo. —

—¡Espera!. … ¿De verdad crees que…exista algo sobrenatural aquí?. —

—No. Son solo rumores…después de todo hay niños aquí internados, más de alguno ya habría reportado algún caso relacionado. —

Y entonces el alma le regresó al cuerpo a Duo.

— ¿Sabes, Heero? definitivamente no le temo a la muerte….pero lo que ocurre después de ella es… incierto. —

—No hay nada más allá de la muerte. — Objetó Heero, con esa manera de pensar tan práctica y lineal que lo caracterizaba.

—Claro, debí imaginar que dirías algo como eso. — Le sonrió de lado, ya bien acostumbrado a ese tipo de razonamiento contrario. Al menos el beso le había dejado más tranquilo. Debía ser un sujeto resistente y aguantar una sola noche ahí en el hospital, después de todo ya había sobrevivido todo un día a la insípida comida que ahí servían y que por supuesto, no había probado ni de chiste.

Y eso pensó de verdad, en aguantar un poco… no tenía 5 años ni mucho menos como para no entenderlo. Aunque pensar y llevarlo a la práctica eran dos cosas diferentes. Jaló de las ropas a Heero y lo miró largamente, sin ganas de que el otro se fuera y lo dejara ahí abandonado. Si bien era cierto que no le gustaba la idea de encontrarse con el espectro del hospital y sus "secuaces" tampoco quería que Heero se marchara y prescindir de su compañía. Quería ir a casa con él a su lado como cada tarde después del trabajo, tomarse de las manos de camino a casa sin importar el que dirán, y llegar a su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento y conversar un poco, o simplemente compartir la cena. Quería sentir la exquisita piel contraria pegada a la suya cuando tomaban un baño, contemplar la desnudez de su cuerpo al hacer el amor, o simplemente dejarse llevar por la dulzura de Morfeo, abrazados juntos en la cama compartiendo algo de calor. Quería todo eso y mas, necesitaba esos ojos azules hermosos de Hee prestándole atención.

Heero suspiró bien grande y con resignación como por milesima vez en ese día. Simplemente se había ablandado estando cerca del castaño y viviendo a su lado, porque ahora no podía negarle algo tan fácilmente. Al menos no cuando comprendía en cierta forma que Duo estaba tan acostumbrado como él mismo a la mutua compañía.

—Vámonos…antes de que me arrepienta. —

—¡Heero!. — Sus ojitos se iluminaron, aunque enseguida sintió su chaqueta de Preventivos estampándose contra su cara, la misma que Heero le aventó.

—Date prisa, la enfermera encargada de avisar que las visitas terminaron no tarda en llegar. —

—¡ Recibido!. — Fue la simple y enérgica respuesta de Duo, quien se puso la chaqueta, dejando a un lado la manzanita que no tendría tiempo de comer. Una venta abierta y un maravilloso Heero quien lo cargó entre sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba para emprender la operación huida, la cual hasta el momento era la misión mas dulce en la que se había involucrado.

/ **Notas de la autora:** Si, lo sé, esto no asusta. Pero es lo que se me ocurrió. El año pasado tampoco pude hacer nada que asustara, lo siento mucho pero el terror no se me da. xD Igual quería dejar un pequeño (y cursi) fic para el fandom. No me hago responsable si les salen caries por tanta miel utilizada, así salió la idea, ojalá no la odien tanto.


End file.
